


Balzám od rose_whispers

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Překlad, Translation, po válce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Snape nečekal, že ten člověk se spálenými vlasy bude nejmladší Weasleyovic syn.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Balzám od rose_whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752169) by rose_whispers. 



> Rose_whispers povídku napsala pro cnary_crem_dght v rámci Illustrated Ficcish Wish FulFillment Swap! v roce 2005, tedy ještě před vydáním posledního dílu HP - ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že Snape je naživu i ve většině fanfikcí vzniklých po vydání Relikvií, tak to vlastně ani není až tak důležité ;-) Cnary_crem_dght už fanart moc on-line nemá, výjimka je [My Fair Potions Master](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/243204.html), kde je shodou okolností Snape s košíčkem lektvarů, Ron a nádavkem Harry.

„Tohle,“ pravil Severus Snape sám k sobě, „je ten nejhorší druh ponížení.“ 

„O to myslím jde, můj milý,“ odpovědělo zrcadlo. Zabodl do svého odrazu pohled. Nikdo, ať už živý nebo jakýkoliv jiný, mu už dlouho, pokud vůbec někdy, neřekl „můj milý“, 

Obrátil oči v sloup, věnoval svému odrazu ten nejlíp nacvičený úšklebek a pokýval hlavou. Sice ho k tomuhle mohli přinutit, ovšem to neznamenalo, že se u toho bude chovat mile. Ustál dvě dekády ve škole plné lotrů a debilů, aniž by byl jedinkrát vlídný. Tohle zvládne. 

S vlajícím hábitem vypochodoval z prázdné přípravny na chodbu. Výborně. Už se bál, že schopnost rozevlát za sebou hábit ztratil. Na každého, koho míjel, vrhal ty nejpodmračenější pohledy a čerpal morbidní uspokojení z toho, jak se muži a ženy kolem něj třesou. Severus Snape, zrádce (panující obecné mínění), špeh na straně dobra (podle toho, s kým zrovna mluvíte), Smrtijed (bývalý, či nikoliv), vrah (nepochybně) – se stal svého druhu legendou a říkal si jestli se všichni nechvějí stejnou měrou kvůli jeho legendární pověsti jako kvůli jeho zamračenému pohledu a hábitu. Nejspíš by po chodbách mohl hopsat jako barokní andělíček i s křidýlky a harfou a strach by nebudil o nic víc ani míň. Zato by si možná mysleli, že je šílený. Šílenější. 

Ovšem, uvažoval Snape, když podle svých desek našel příslušné dveře a bez klepání je rozrazil, jestliže se nezbláznil doteď, bylo pravděpodobné, že už se nezblázní vůbec. Mohl-li žít celé roky ve službě Pána zla i Brumbála najednou, mohl-li čelit jedné třídě přiblblých zabedněnců za druhou, dokázal-li si poradit s Potterem, Grangerovou a veškerými Weasleyovými po celou dobu jejich pobytu v Bradavicích, tak tedy dokáže přežít všechno. 

Muž v pokoji byl otočený zády ke dveřím a díval se na něco dole před sebou. Byl nahý až na obnošené šedivé kalhoty od pyžama a tenkou vrstvu průsvitného bílého slizu na holé zčernalé lebce. Oběť popálení, přečetl si Severus na jeho složce. Ačkoliv s jeho zády rozhodně nic v nepořádku nebylo a Severus si dovolil přesně sedm vteřin, aby ocenil, jak se mu vlní svaly, když přešlapuje z nohy na nohu. Byla to silná, mužná záda a Severus neměl příležitost obdivovat něčí nahé tělo tak dlouho, že se mu ani nechtělo vzpomínat, kdy naposled. Opanoval se a nahlas si odkašlal. Muž svoji knihu upustil na postel a otočil se. Představoval groteskně zábavnou parodii toho, jak by měl vypadat zdravý člověk: pihovatá kůže byla bez jediné vady až na hlavu, hruď, paže a obočí, jež byly dočerna ožehlé a zničená kůže se z nich začínala ohavně loupat. 

„Jestli jste tady, abyste mě znova namazal, tak...“ zmlkl a otevřel oči dokořán. „Pan profesor Snape.“ 

Snape se téměř nezmohl na slovo. „Pane Weasley. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že poklidný konec války bude znamenat, že vás ani žádné vaše kamarády a rodinu už nikdy neuvidím.“ 

Ron třemi rychlými kroky přešel místnost, stanul těsně před svým někdejším profesorem a zamračený pohled mu beze zbytku oplatil. „Vy si nezasloužíte poklidný konec ničeho,“ vyplivl. 

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. „Je tahle část dne zasvěcená břitkým odpovědím, Weasley? Protože pokud ano, velmi ztrácíte. Počítám, že na to budete zvyklý, vzhledem k vašemu neutěšenému výkonu v mé třídě.“ Zvláštní, že je ten mladý zvrhlík skoro stejně vysoký jako on. 

Ron ho ukazováčkem šťouchl do prsou. „Zabil jste Brumbála. Harry vás viděl.“ 

„To už je víc než šest let zpátky, kluku,“ prohlásil Snape přezíravě. „Nemíníte-li dát průchod stížnostem novějšího data, laskavě ustupte a dovolte mi udělat, kvůli čemu jsem sem přišel.“ 

Ron ho do prsou šťouchl podruhé. „Jestli si myslíte –“ 

„Buďte tak hodný a už se mě nedotýkejte,“ řekl Snape ztišeným a nebezpečným hlasem, „nebo váš prst skončí jako přísada do lektvaru.“ Měl cukání sáhnout po hůlce. Švihnutí a přiklepnutí a ten kluk by žebral o milost. Žebral. 

„Co tu sakra děláte? Neměl byste hnít v Azkabanu?“ 

„Taky vás rád vidím,“ pronesl líně Snape a zaklapl Weasleyovu složku. Smůla, že se neobtěžoval přečíst si na deskách jeho jméno, než do pokoje 402 vešel. „Opravdu, už tak dlouho jsme se neviděli.“ 

„Snape,“ zavrčel Ron. 

Snape otevřel brašnu, kterou mu vnutili, a hrabal se v jejím kouzly zvětšeném vnitřku, dokud nenašel správnou mast. „Kdy jste se takhle vzmužil?“ zeptal se znuděně. „Když jsem vás viděl naposled, příjmením byste se mě do tváře oslovit neodvážil.“ 

„Když jsem vás naposled viděl, nebyl jste vrahounský hajzl.“ 

Snape se ušklíbl. „Chtěl byste si na to vsadit?“ 

Ignoroval Ronovo koktání, odzátkoval lahvičku a něco jejího obsahu si vylil na dlaň. Odložil lahvičku na postel, zamnul si ruce a řekl: „Sedněte si.“ 

„Kdo si sakra myslíte –“ 

„ _Sedněte si_ , pane Weasley. Nebudu vás o to žádat podruhé.“ 

Ron si sedl na kraj postele a brblal: „Poprvé to jako žádost taky moc neznělo.“ 

„Výtečně,“ řekl Snape a bez okolků mu po hlavě balzám rozetřel, důkladně a efektivně, až byla Ronova hlava znova namazaná. „Natáhnout ruce,“ přikázal. Do překvapených, ale nastavených rukou Ronovi nalil další trochu balzámu. „Namažte se, kde je třeba.“ 

„Není to vaše práce?“ zeptal se Ron se zlomyslným zábleskem v očích. 

„Sotva,“ řekl Snape. „Já mám být vašemu uzdravování jen nápomocen. Provinilče, uzdrav se sám.“ A bez dalšího slova lahvičku pustil zpátky do brašny a vykráčel z pokoje. 

\-------

Aspoň, že jeho hábit je černý, pomyslel si během pochůzek další den. Všichni na tomhle příšerném místě nosili citrónově zelené uniformy, někteří dokonce se směšnými čepci. Pokud se objevovaly obměny, byly opět v podobně jasných barvách. Ale nikdo mu neřekl, že pro splnění podmínek svého trestu musí nosit citrónově zelenou. Nejspíš by měl za tu malou laskavost děkovat tomu bohu, který naslouchá modlitbám napůl napraveného vraha a vyděděnce. 

Podíval se na zbytek lidí ze svojí hromádky složek. Žena, které narostla další hlava – a s pěkně nevymáchanou hubou! – muž, jehož zlámané kosti odmítaly srůst. Pokoj 402 odkládal – nejhorší nakonec. Kdyby někdo chtěl vědět, proč to dělá, nejspíš by s trpce zkřivenými rty vysvětlil, že to je pro něj nejvyšší trest. Nikdo o něm nemohl tvrdit, že není prvotřídní masochista. 

„Weasley,“ zamumlal, když s balzámem v ruce vplul do pokoje. 

Ron po něm hodil pohledem a beze slova se vrátil k svému časopisu. Snape si pro sebe kývl. Takhle mu to vyhovovalo víc. Na Rona Weasleyho nestálo za to mluvit, pokud neměl dovoleno častovat ho urážkami, a jeho nadřízený mu už dvakrát vynadal, že je na jejich svěřence hrubý. Ani jedna stížnost kupodivu nepocházela od tohohle pacienta. 

Jeho prsty se metodicky věnovaly Ronově hlavě a v pokoji nebyl slyšet jediný zvuk kromě Ronova namáhavého oddechování. Toho si předtím nevšiml. Z pachu balzámu ho pálily oči. Byl to štiplavě hořký lektvar, který se bezpochyby vyráběl ve velkém, bez přemýšlení nad tím, jak bude ve skutečnosti působit. 

„Vlasy vám nedorůstají,“ utrhl se, jako by za to snad Ron mohl. 

„Nevěřil byste, jak jsem zklamaný,“ oplatil mu Ron. „A já celou dobu počítám s tím, že to vaše něžná a posilňující pomoc celé nějak vyřeší.“ 

„Ale, ale, to bylo skoro kousavé.“ 

„Jen kousněte.“ 

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. Tolik k břitké odpovědi. „A pak znova prokážete, že jste, kdo jste. Prozraďte mi, Weasley, nejste vlkodlak, že ne?“ 

Ron k němu otočil hlavu tak prudce, až Snapea překvapilo, že mu nebude muset léčit taky uskřípnutí. „Na co to doprdele narážíte?“ 

Snape pozvedl obočí. To nebyla odpověď, kterou čekal. „Nepokousal vás divoký vlkodlak?“ zjišťoval dál. „Nejste alergický na stříbro?“ 

„Jestli tohle má jako být o Billovi...“ 

Aha. „Nemá to být o Billovi. Čistě vědecký zájem.“ 

Ten mladík ovšem vědecký zájem zjevně postrádá, pomyslel si Snape, protože se zase opřel o polštář a už se dál neptal. Snape si zvlášť trpitelsky povzdechl, ovšem Ron nijak nereagoval. „Budu to tedy brát jako ne.“ 

„To udělejte.“ 

Skončil s balzámem, část nalil do Ronových předem natažených dlaní a energicky vyšel z pokoje. Málem mu uniklo Ronovo sladce vyslovené: „A nemáte mi taky naklepat polštářek?“ 

\------ 

„Proč tady jste, Snape?“ zeptal se Ron. 

„Tady? Na téhle planetě? V téhle šílenosti, které říkáme život?“ zeptal se žertem s kamennou tváří. 

„Nezačínejte filozofovat,“ zamumlal Ron. „Proč jste _tady_? V mém oddělení. Proč mi tu pomáháte?“ 

Bývalý profesor lektvarů se zamračil. „Co je vám po tom, že jsem se rozhodl léčit ochořelé?“ 

Ten rusovlasý otrava měl odvahu se rozesmát. Snape čekal a netrpělivě nohou poklepával na kamennou podlahu. Když Ron zase mohl pořádně mluvit, vyrazil ze sebe: „Vaše jméno není zrovna první, co člověka napadne, když si představí léčitele u svatého Munga.“ 

„Nepatřím mezi léčitele u svatého Munga,“ ohrnul Snape nos. „Nehýbejte se.“ 

Z kapsy vytáhl malý, tmavě hnědý flakónek a Ron se pořádně posadil. „Co to má být?“ 

„Jed,“ odpověděl okamžitě, vylil obsah rovnou na Ronovu hlavu posetou puchýři a ignoroval jeho vyjeknutí a stížnosti, že je to moc studené. Vetřel tekutinu do kůže a spokojeně si přikývl. Tahle kombinace, aloe a přeslička, vodilka a petrklíč, mločí srdce a koloidní stříbro, na smysly působila mnohem příjemněji, i když po ní zůstával nazelenalý nádech místo toho průsvitně bílého. „Lehněte si.“ 

„Prosím?“ 

„Lehněte si,“ řekl Snape nakvašeně. „Musím se pokaždé opakovat? To se pořád ještě nedokážete řídit ani těmi nejjednoduššími instrukcemi?“ 

Ron se teatrálně položil na záda. „Lepší?“ zavrčel. 

„Mnohem.“ Snape mu směs nalil na prsa. „Dýchejte.“ 

Ron zamrkal. „Já... vy... cože?“ 

Snape svůj balzám roztíral po Ronově popálené holé hrudi, poslouchal, jak se jeho namáhavé dýchání zatrhává, nezaujatě si přikývl a v duchu si příznaky poznamenal. Vetřel balzám do Ronovy zničené kůže, přes jeho prsní svaly a bradavky a dolů k břichu. „Ruku,“ řekl. 

Ron k němu poněkud omámeně vzhlédl. „Ech?“ 

„Ruku,“ zopakoval Snape, popadl Ronovo levé zápěstí a strčil mu do ruky tři flakónky. „Dodělejte zbytek. Týden tu nebudu – všímejte si rozdílů mezi tímhle a tím, co jsem používal předtím. Až se vrátím, všechno mi řeknete.“ 

\------- 

„Tak?“ zeptal se, když příští pondělí napochodoval do pokoje, i když jen letmý pohled na mladíka mu prozradil, že balzám účinkuje. Kůže pod zeleným nánosem už nebyla spálená, ale jasně, příliš zdravě růžová. 

„První noc byla utrpení,“ obvinil ho Ron. 

„Mrtvá kůže se sloupala?“ chtěl vědět Snape, posadil se na kraj postele a už si v dlaních roztíral trochu balzámu. 

„Všechna naráz.“ 

„A ještě vás to bolí?“ 

Ron se zamyslel. „Míň než předtím,“ řekl nakonec. 

Snape se pustil do roztírání zeleného slizu po Ronově růžové hlavě. Nová kůže byla urážlivě zářivá a Snape ji rychle namazal. „To je dobře. Měl jste se vyléčit a vypadnout odtud už před týdny, místo abyste tu zabíral místo a nic nedělal.“ 

Ron ztuhl. „Nemyslíte, že bych něco dělat chtěl? Harry a Hermiona pomáhají s úklidem a já musím trčet tady s vámi.“ 

Snape ucukl, jako by ho udeřil. „S úklidem?“ řekl a z hlasu mu odkapávala zášť. „S úklidem špíny, která zůstává po válce? Zametáním zbylých Smrtijedů pod koberec Azkabanu, kde se o ně zbytek svatouškovské společnosti už nebude muset starat?“ 

Ron vypadal zahanbeně. „To není to, co jsem –“ 

„Ale ovšemže jste to tak myslel,“ zavrčel Snape. „Všech Smrtijedů, kromě toho jednoho, který straší v pyšných sálech svatého Munga a obnovuje vám kůži, jako byste byl nějaký zatracený had.“ 

„Vy _mně_ říkáte had?“ zalapal Ron po dechu a přešel do útoku. „Vy slizký, odporným, vrahounský hajzle.“ 

„A není to ohromně snadné válet se v posteli v nemocnici a nadávat mi, zatímco zbytek světa jde dál?“ 

„Není to snadné! Jsem tady sakra zavřený proti svojí vůli a stará se o mě starý proradný sup, který měl umřít místo Brumbála!“ 

„Vy myslíte, že bych to neudělal, kdybych měl na výběr?“ zaječel Snape. „Myslíte, že jsem si ten večer připil brandy a blahopřál si k dobře odvedené práci, zatímco Albusovo tělo chladlo na trávníku?“ 

„Já do hajzlu nevím, co jste dělal. Byl jste zlý učitel lektvarů a náš špeh a pak jste byl jejich špeh a zabil jste Brumbála a pokusil jste se zabít Harryho! A teď jste tady sedm let na to a máte být už zase v pořádku, ale přitom se proháníte po svatém Mungovi jako nějaký veliký černý netopýr připravený někomu vysát krev a dáváte mi mastičky a nevypadáte jinak, ale _jste_ jiný a JÁ NEVÍM, CO SI MÁM MYSLET!“ 

Snape pozoroval, jak se mladíkova hruď prudce zvedá a do jasných očí mu úplně nepohlédl. Fascinující, co dospění a prožití války může udělat s osobností. Nevzpomínal si, že by byl takhle od rány jako teenager. „Už jste s tím svým záchvatem hotov?“ 

Zavládlo ticho přerušované jen Ronovým prudkým oddechováním. „Nevím,“ odpověděl mladík nakonec. 

Snape sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl flakónek na ten den. „Koukejte si to dodělat sám,“ zavrčel a mrštil s ním na postel vedle Ronova peřinou zahaleného stehna. „Příště až někoho uvidím, jak používá neúčinný lektvar, nebudu si ho všímat.“ A vztekle pokoj opustil. 

\------ 

Když se druhý den vrátil, Ron se v posteli posadil. „Myslel jsem, že už nepřijdete,“ řekl opatrně. 

„Nemám na výběr,“ odvětil Snape rezervovaně a trochu nahrbil ramena. 

„Snape, co tu děláte?“ zeptal se Ron znova a ze všeho nejvíc zněl zmateně. 

„Použijte hlavu, Weasley,“ zamumlal Snape a nalil mu na řečenou hlavu balzám. „Vlasy vám začínají dorůstat.“ 

„Svědí to,“ souhlasil Ron a bezmyšlenkovitě zvedl ruku, aby si sáhl na chmýří, které mu pokrývalo hlavu. Jeho prsty narazily na Snapeovy a rychle ruku stáhl a balzám si otřel o prsa. Tam taky chlupy začínaly dorůstat, všiml si Snape. 

„Nejste tady, protože byste chtěl,“ zauvažoval nakonec Ron, když bylo jasné, že starší muž nic víc neřekne. „Vy sem chodit musíte.“ 

„Půl bodu pro Nebelvír.“ Prsty pohladily místo, kde mělo být Ronovo obočí. 

„To je od vás náramně štědré,“ řekl Ron. „Takže jak je to, jste ve vazbě nebo tak něco?“ 

„Myslím, že přesný termín, který tomu dali, zní ‚projevení dobrého úmyslu‘,“ zamumlal Snape, nanesl si na ruce další balzám a pečlivě ho rozetřel po Ronově široké hrudi. „Přeji-li si žít jako zbytek svobodné kouzelnické společnosti, musím pracovat na tomhle bohem zapomenutém místě a léčit ty, kteří byli zraněni ve válce. Předpokládám, že vám neuniklo, že jste právě v Brumbálově oddělení.“ 

„Neuniklo,“ řekl Ron tiše a upřeně zíral dolů na Snapeovy ruce na své hrudi. „Vy, ehm.“ 

„Já nikdy neehm.“ 

Ron zrudl. „Vy jste pro mě tenhle balzám udělal.“ 

„Dal bych vám další půlbod, ale to by znamenalo jeden celý bod pro Nebelvír během jediného dne, a to je v rozporu se vším, co ztělesňuju.“ Otřel si ruce o Ronova ramena a podal mu flakónek. 

„Jelikož Bradavice už neexistují, myslím, že vám nic nehrozí,“ poukázal Ron. „Já... jak jsem včera –“ 

„Neomlouvejte se,“ řekl Snape okamžitě cestou ke dveřím. „Pochybuju, že by moje srdce uneslo slyšet něco takového od Weasleyho.“ 

Už za sebou skoro zavřel, když uslyšel, jak za ním Ron volá: „Děkuju.“ Nebyl si jistý, jestli to bylo za neomlouvání nebo za balzám. 

\------ 

„Proč máte potíže s dýcháním?“ 

Ron zamrkal a vzhlédl ke Snapeovi skelným pohledem. Vlasy i chlupy mu téměř úplně dorostly a jeho kůže byla zase zdravá. Na hlavu mu Snape přestal dávat balzám úplně. „Ech?“ 

„Výřečný jako vždy, jak vidím. Všiml jsem si, že se vám těžko dýchá. To proto tu ještě jste?“ 

„Jsem...“ 

Snape si povzdechl. „Podívejte, vím, že vás zasáhlo chlupopalné zaklínadlo. Proto jste měl popálené jen části těla s porostem. Předpokládám, že to, co je pod peřinou, je teď zregenerované stejně pěkně jako to, co je nad ní.“ Ron se temně začervenal a Snape zjistil, že jeho tváře taky trochu hřejí. Nemyslel _pěkně_ nijak provokativně. 

„Všechno je naprosto funkční,“ řekl Ron a zapýřil se ještě prudčeji, až jeho kůže získala téměř stejný nádech jako měla předtím, než se zčernalá vrstva sloupla. 

„Vaše dýchání,“ řekl Snape, který se houževnatě držel původního tématu. Proč mu sakra pořád žhnuly tváře při pomyšlení, že Weasley má všechno „funkční“? „Čím to je, že se vám špatně dýchá?“ 

„Netušil jsem, že s tím mám nějaké potíže,“ řekl Ron podivně staženým tónem. 

„Jste téměř uzdravený. Další den nebo dva a měl byste odtud moci odejít bez strachu, že se vám do kůže dostane infekce.“ 

Ron se zazubil. „Co budete dělat, až tu nebudu, abyste se o mě staral, Snape?“ 

„Okamžitě si podřežu zápěstí,“ prohlásil Snape a obrátil oči v sloup. 

„To jsem si myslel.“ 

„Weasley.“ 

Jak mu podával další hnědý flakónek, Ron se na něj podíval. „Ano?“ 

„Dodělejte to a začněte plánovat návrat domů vstříc nechutným shledáním a uvítacím plakátům.“ 

Ron přikývl. „Chtěli... chtěli mě tu mít takhle dlouho, protože se báli infekce, jak jste říkal.“ 

„Už aspoň týden vám žádné skutečné nebezpečí nehrozí.“ 

Ron se zatrápeně podíval na svoje ruce. „Já vím. Je to spíš... vizuální problém.“ 

Aha. „No tak, Weasley, když jste si neodčaroval tu rudou kštici ani pihy, přece nemůžete být tak marnivý, abyste se nemohl nechat vidět v takovémhle stavu,“ zamračil se na něj Snape. 

Ron mu zamračení oplatil. „Co je špatného na mých pihách?“ 

Snape si odfrkl. „Vypadáte, jako kdybyste měl na zádech červeně vytetovanou kompletní Mléčnou dráhu.“ 

Ron se zkroutil, aby se podíval přes rameno. „To teda ne.“ Vyplázl na Snapea jazyk a na to rozšířil oči. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem právě udělal tohle.“ 

„Máte štěstí, že uřknout vás, až zčernáte, mi za Azkaban nestojí,“ utrhl se Snape. „Přestaňte měnit téma. Proč jste ještě nebyl propuštěn?“ 

Díval se, jak si Ron nepřítomně lije balzám do dlaně a roztírá si ho po prsou. Dělal to lajdácky a několik míst vynechal, než řekl: „Ministerstvo nechtělo, aby svět viděl otlučeného válečného hrdinu. My máme být ta zlatá mládež, která pomohla zbavit se Vy víte koho. Nechtěli, aby někdo viděl, co mi udělalo jedno zaklínadlo.“ 

„A vy jste je nechal?“ 

„Vy je necháváte, aby vás nutili tady pracovat,“ podotkl Ron. 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Dohlédnu, aby vás propustili co nejdřív. Neměl byste trčet tady.“ _Se mnou._ To ho napadlo docela nezvaně a Snape tu myšlenku ostře zadusil. Co to s ním sakra je? 

„Tedy... pár dní bych ještě snesl,“ řekl Ron. „Ty dýchací potíže.“ 

„Takže máte potíže,“ řekl Snape a zúžil oči. 

Ron pokrčil rameny. „Ale netuším jaké. Na to bychom opravdu měli přijít.“ 

„Tak tedy zítra,“ řekl Snape. 

„Zítra,“ opakoval Ron ozvěnou. 

\----- 

„Kdy to začalo? To namáhavé dýchání?“ otázal se Snape, když příštího rána vstoupil do dveří. 

Ron pokrčil rameny. „Jsem tu už šest měsíců. Řekl bych, že tak poslední čtyři.“ 

Snape pozvedl obočí. On sám tu byl téměř čtyři měsíce a nejmladšího Weasleyovic syna natíral každý zpropadený den. „Proč tu není vaše vlasatá přítelkyně?“ zeptal se nečekaně a nalil si přitom na prsty lektvar. 

Ronovo obočí vylétlo vzhůru. „Hermiona?“ 

„Ne, Olympa Maxime. Ovšemže slečna Grangerová.“ 

„Už spolu nejsme roky,“ řekl Ron. „Ukázalo se, že vlastně není můj typ.“ 

„No to je tedy překvapení.“ 

„Myslím, že nemáte ponětí –“ řekl Ron, opět podivně staženým hlasem. Snape měl dojem, že se zarazil, aby neřekl víc. 

„A na návštěvy nechodí? Ti vaši kamarádi?“ naléhal dál a prsty mu přitom přejížděl po klíční kosti. 

„Chodí. Akorát zrovna když tu nejste,“ řekl Ron. 

„Rozumím. Snášet přítomnost svého bývalého profesora musíte jen vy.“ 

„To jsem neřekl.“ 

„Myslel jste to tak.“ 

Ron ho popadl za zápěstí a zastavil jeho pohyb. 

„Přestaňte se domýšlet, co jak myslím,“ procedil mezi zuby. „Už nejsem žádný kluk.“ 

„Pustě mě, pane Weasley.“ 

Ron ho pustil a Snape si všiml, že zase dýchá mělce. „Taky máte rozšířené zorničky,“ poznamenal si pro sebe. 

„Ech?“ 

„Další příznak.“ 

„Aha. Jasně.“ 

„A ve tváři takový zvláštní pohled,“ skládal dílky dál do sebe. „Skoro jako by...“ Aha. _Aha_. Ne, to není možné. Nebo ano? _Říkal_ přece, že Grangerová není jeho typ. A těch změn v dýchání si všiml, jen když byl u Rona blízko, dotýkal se ho. Co jestli –? Ne. Ale neměla by ho představa vzrušeného Weasleyho odpuzovat? 

„Co je?“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. To bylo směšné. „Nic. Budu se na to muset podívat podrobněji.“ 

„Aha.“ Ronovy oči se zpola zavřely, zatímco se Snape dál věnoval jeho hrudi. „Proč děláte tohle?“ 

„Co? To, co dělám každý zatracený den celé nekonečné týdny? Netuším.“ 

„Ne, chci říct,“ Ron se kousl do rtu. „Včera jsem si to musel udělat sám.“ 

„Udělal jste to špatně.“ 

„To teda ne.“ 

„Ale ano. Některá místa jste vynechal.“ 

„Nevynechal!“ 

Snape obrátil oči v sloup, vzal Rona za ramena a otočil ho. „Nehýbejte se.“ 

„Co to –“ 

Objal Rona jednou rukou kolem těla a přitiskl si ho k sobě. „Nehýbejte se,“ zamumlal znova a jeho dech se Ronovi otřel o ucho. „Dostaneme dva pastelníčky jedním zmrazovacím zaklínadlem.“ 

„Ale –“ 

„Chci cítit, jak dýcháte a balzám je potřeba _pořádně_ rozetřít.“ Snape se posadil na postel a roztíral balzám jako dítě maluje prsty. Cítil, jak Ronovo srdce divoce uhání, hruď se mu zvedá a klesá. Chystal se o té zneklidňující tachykardii něco poznamenat, když tu se z Ronova hrdla vydral zvláštní zvuk. Znělo to jako zakňučení. 

Snape zamrkal. Přejel prsty po jeho bradavkách, pomaleji, než bylo nutné. Ron ten zvuk vydal znova a hlava mu padla na Snapeovo rameno. Snape sám také dýchal rychleji než obvykle. Vylezl si pořádně na postel a nohy dal kolem Ronova těla. 

„Snape! Já –“ 

Hned dlaní sjel po Ronově břiše, vklouzl pod peřinu a zavřel ruku kolem látkou pokryté erekce, kterou našel pod ní. Zpropadeně, je příjemné mít pravdu. Ron zasténal a jakoby se do jeho těla vpil. Snape ho objal, přitiskl mu tak ruce k bokům a zajel rukama pod peřinu, aby Ronovi stáhl kalhoty od pyžama, což mu Ron usnadnil nadzvednutím. Zlehka se prsty dotkl mladíkových stehen a ucítil hrubé mužské chlupy. „Tady jste balzám používal správně, jak vidím,“ zasyčel Ronovi do ucha. 

„Do hajzlu, Snape. Sakra, já –“ 

„Zmlkněte, Weasley.“ Snape ho jednou rukou pevně vzal kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho těsně mezi stehna a jeho pevné, zdravé tělo přitiskl ke svému vzrušení tvrdému jako kámen. Zalapal po dechu, když k němu Ron pozadu přirazil a hlava mu opět klesla a spočinula na jeho rameni. Snape svou chladnou tvář přitiskl na Ronovu rozpálenou a konečně zavřel ruku kolem jeho penisu. Začal ho honit dlaní stále ještě natřenou balzámem, u žaludu zkroutil zápěstí a pak znova sjel dolů a cestu opakoval. 

Ron zasténal a oddal se svým pocitům, vypouštěl proud slov, jež Snape nevnímal a místo toho se ztrácel v řece zvuků, které vydávali v odpověď na pohyb jeho ruky na Ronově penisu a Ronova zadku otírajícího se o jeho erekci. Přidržel si Rona pevněji, jak malátnou rychlost zvyšoval a druhou rukou položenou na Ronově boku ho pobízel, aby se o něj třel. 

Pozvolné žhavo ho uvádělo do stavu poblouznění, jak k Ronovi přirážel, tělem se mu svíjel pramen pocitů, a mladíkova slova a kňučení vystřelovalo přímo do jeho klína a zalévalo ho jako požár. Ještě zrychlil trestající tempo, ze kterého se Ron chvěl a otřásal a konečně vykřikl ve vyvrcholení. Jeden, dva, tři poslední tahy a Snape se se zasténáním udělal a kousl přitom Rona do ramene, aby ten zvuk zdusil, a pak umdleného muže vzal do náruče a unaveně se opřel o stěnu. 

Ani jeden dlouhou chvíli nepromluvil, jak tam tak leželi propletení a ztěžka oddechovali, Snape s rukou stále na Ronově ochablém penisu. 

„Doprdele,“ řekl Ron nakonec. 

„Vskutku, pane Weasley.“ 

„Já...“ 

„Řekl bych, že jsme se dobrali podstaty vašich potíží s dýcháním.“ 

Ron se zakřenil a přitiskl zadek ke Snapeově pánvi. „Vskutku,“ pronesl naprosto stejným tónem jako Snape. 

„Tak jsem to nemyslel.“ 

„No jistě.“ 

Snape se chystal odpovědět, když sebou klika od dveří trhla. Instinkty dvou desetiletí špehování naskočily a Severus v půl vteřině vyrazil z postele a byl na druhém konci pokoje, zatímco Ron si kolem sebe přitáhl peřinu a vypadal rozčileně. 

Léčitelka strčila hlavu dovnitř a nervózně se po obou podívala. „Slyšela jsem výkřik,“ řekla se silným skotským přízvukem. 

„Weasley rád dramatizuje,“ zabručel Snape. „Nelíbily se mu změny toho balzámu, který jsem připravil.“ 

„Nemáte používat vlastní lektvary,“ prohlásila. „To jsme vám řekli.“ 

Snape obrátil oči v sloup. „Tedy. Moje metoda mu rozhodně dělá lépe než vaše.“ Zachichotání z postele si nevšímal. „Pěkný den.“ 

Pokoj a zrudlého, zadýchaného Rona Weasleyho opustil bez jediného ohlédnutí. 

\----- 

Ten muž, co mu ze zad roste papoušek, bude žít, pomyslel si Snape, i když ne zvlášť pohodlně. Léčitelům by trvalo hodiny soustředěného kouzlení, než by ho odstranili. Práskl dveřmi od pokoje 402, otrávený, že jeho nový obyvatel je takový příšerný blbec. Ne že by ten předchozí taky nebyl napůl zabedněný, ale... 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou a otočil se, aby se vydal do přípravny, odhlásil se a zakončil další nesmyslný, opakující se den. Kdy přesně se přihodilo, že pohled na pitomého Ronalda Weasleyho stačil, aby mu den uběhl mnohem snáz? Když přišel o rozum, napomenul se. 

Zaplul do přípravny, odhodil složky, ať je uklidí někdo jiný, a prudce se otočil. Téměř přehlédl muže, který stál u okna, ale když ho spatřil, nevěděl, co říct. 

„Snape,“ přerušil nakonec ticho Ron. 

„Weasley. Nechal jsem vás propustit před týdnem. To jste se ztratil?“ 

Ron k němu udělal pár kroků a zaváhal. „Vrátil jsem se.“ 

„Očividně. Proč?“ 

„Děláte hloupého schválně, nebo to opravdu bylo jen vzájemné onanování, ze kterého nic nevyplývá?“ Ron ho pečlivě pozoroval a jeho tvář bylo snadné přečíst. Bylo v ní tolik naděje. Tolik vášně. Snape by se nikdy nenadál, že někdy jedno nebo druhé uvidí namířené na sebe. Nijak po tom netoužil. 

Když hned neodpověděl, Ron vzdálenost mezi nimi překonal a stanul těsně před ním, tak jako ten první den. „Řekněte mi, abych šel do háje, a já půjdu,“ prohlásil. 

„Jděte do háje,“ odpověděl Snape. 

Ron se uchechtl a zvedl ruce, aby do nich vzal jeho tvář. „To nestačí,“ řekl, než se naklonil a poprvé ho políbil. Snape se otřásl a nebyl si jistý, jestli si pamatuje, kdy ho někdo takhle políbil naposled. S přiškrceným zasténáním vzal Rona kolem pasu. K čertu s tím, pomyslel si, když mu polibek oplácel a chutnal suché, popraskané rty a mrštný jazyk, vdechoval Ronovu vůni a cítil, jak se mu pod rukama přelévají svaly jeho zad. 

„Tušíte vůbec, do čeho si myslíte, že jdete?“ zeptal se, když se odtáhl a zadíval se do Ronovy zdravé tváře s dokonale dorostlým obočím. 

„Ani trošku. Vy?“ 

Snape potřásl hlavou. „Zrovna teď si splaším něco k jídlu a pokusím se smýt ze sebe špínu dalšího mizerného dne.“ 

Ron se zářivě usmál. „Výborně. Pomůžu vám.“ 

Snape pozvedl obočí. „Vy vaříte?“ 

„Já jím,“ opravil ho Ron. „A s tím smýváním bych asi taky mohl pomoct. Není fér, že jste si se mnou mohl dělat, co jste chtěl, aniž byste si rozepnul jediný knoflíček svojí výstroje.“ 

Snape se na něj otráveně zamračil. „Připravím pro vás balzám a vyhoním vás, a to znamená, že se na mě automaticky nalepíte?“ 

„Jo.“ 

„Nádhera.“ 

„Jen počkejte na Vánoce. Máma bude nadšená.“ 

Snape otrávenost nedokázal úplně zakrýt, když ho Ron vedl z nemocnice. No co. Třeba toho mladíka do Vánoc přesvědčí, aby se odporoučel. Nebo aby si udělali prázdniny na Kubě. Dobré místo k aplikaci opalovacího krému na citlivou kůži. To se zkrátka ještě uvidí.

\- konec -


End file.
